Episode Movie 1
Gintama: A New Retelling Benizakura Arc(銀魂: 新訳紅桜篇, Gintama: Shinyaku Benizakura Hen) is first movie of the Gintama franchise. It premiered in movie theaters on April 24, 2010. Introduction The film's plot is a retelling of the story arc from Gin Tama in which Katsura Kotaro is attacked by a member of the army Kiheitai, and the freelancer Yorozuya start searching for him. Summary During a night, the Joi terrorist Kotaro Katsura is attacked by an assassin swordsman. Katsura's comrade, Elizabeth, goes to the freelancer trio Yorozuya requesting them help in finding Katsura. While Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura go to search for Katsura, Gintoki Sakata receives a request to find the assassin by the swordsmith Murata Tetsuya to retrieve the mechanical sword Benizakura which has been taken by a serial murderer. Shinpachi and Elizabeth are ambushed by the assassin Nizo Okada who claims having killed Katsura. Gintoki comes to protect Shinpachi and Elizabeth but he is overwhelmed by Okada and his sword Benizakura. Before being killed, Gintoki works with Shinpachi to take one of Okada's arm and force him to escape. Meanwhile, Kagura finds hints of Katsura in a ship owned by the group Kiheitai led by Gintoki and Katsura's former ally, Shinsuke Takasugi. After the Kiheitai stops Kagura, it is revealed Okada has been working for them. Murata Tetsuya also joins them with the hopes of perfecting the Benizakura. Meanwhile, while Gintoki is recovering from his wounds, Murata's sister, Tetsuko, reveals her brother's intentions and requests him to stop to him. Shinpachi and Elizabeth discover Kagura's location and go to save her. While attacking the Kiheitai's ship, Takasugi tries to kill Elizabeth only to be attacked by Katsura who has been disguised as Elizabeth. Katsura wishes to confront Takasugi once again and Kagura and Shinpachi aid him by facing the Kiheitai. Testuko gives Gintoki a new sword she created to battle Okada when reaching the Kiheitai's ship. Despite still have not recovered, Gintoki manages to equal Okada's skills. However, Okada is consumed by the Benizakura and goes berserker. As Shinpachi, Kagura and Tetsuko try to save Gintoki from Okada, Murata sacrifices his life to protect his sister. Having briefly recovered, Gintoki uses Tetsuko's sword to finish Okada and destroy Benizakura. Later, Takasugi reveals how he is planning to destroy the Bakufu in revenge for the death of his, Katsura's and Gintoki's teacher, Shoyo Yoshida. In order to gain power, Takasugi allied with the space pirates Harusame, promising them to kill Gintoki and Katsura. Gintoki's group reunites with Katsura and escape from the ship before telling Takasugi that the next time they meet they will show no mercy regardless of their past. Besides the main storyline, the film features two shorts added at the beginning and the end. The former has Yorozuya introducing themselves to the audience while the latter has the series' cast discussing ideas for a second movie until they are interrupted by two members of Warner Bros. who cancel their next projects. Characters # Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) # Katsura Kotarou # Okada Nizou # Elizabeth # Shinsengumi ## Hijikata Toushirou ## Okita Sougo ## Yamazaki Sagaru ## Kondou Isao ## Harada Unosuke (cameo) ## Todo Bokosuke (cameo) ## Matsudaira Katakuriko # Yorozuya Gin-Chan ## Sakata Gintoki ## Shimura Shinpachi ## Kagura ## Sadaharu # Murata Tetsuya # Murata Tetsuko # Kawakami Bansai # Harusame ## Kamui ## Abuto ## Ungyou (cameo) # Takechi Henpeita # Takasugi Shinsuke # Kijima Matako # Shimura Tae # Otose # Catherine # Okita Mitsuba (flashback, fake teaser) # Sarutobi Ayame # Yagyuu Family ## Yagyuu Kyuubei ## Yagyuu Binbokusai (cameo) # Toujou Ayumu # Hasegawa Taizou # Prince Hata # Jii (cameo) # Musashi (cameo) # Kaientai ## Sakamoto Tatsuma ## Mutsu (cameo) # Hedoro (cameo) # Oryou (cameo) # Yocchan (cameo) # Seita (cameo) # Tama (cameo) # Ane (cameo) # Mone (cameo) # Hiraga Gengai (cameo) # Kozenigata Heiji (cameo) # Haji (cameo) # Konishi (cameo) # Kimiko (cameo) # Kobayashi (cameo) # Tokugawa Shige Shige (cameo) # Hattori Zenzou (cameo) # Wakikaoru (cameo) # Tamo-san (cameo) # Kaikei (cameo) # Unkei (cameo) # Senpai (cameo) # Kouhai (cameo) # Toyako (cameo) # Toyako Hermit's Parents (cameo) # Megami (cameo) # Hinowa (cameo) # Tsukuyo (cameo) # Fat Dragon (cameo) # Loan Shark Amanto (cameo) # Gedoumaru (cameo) # Kuzunoha (cameo) # Ebina (cameo) # Doctor (cameo) # Staff Nurse (cameo) # Saigou Tokumori (cameo) # Ketsuno Crystel (cameo) # Ketsuno Seimei (cameo) # Shirino Douman (cameo) # Banzou (cameo) # Justaway (cameo) # Kirara (cameo) # Urara (cameo) # Terakado Ichi (cameo) # Terakado Tsuu (cameo) # Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards ## Hachibei Takaya (cameo) # Saburo (cameo) # Kariya (cameo) # Kinya (cameo) # Santa (cameo) # Ben (cameo) # Hashida Kanshichirou (cameo) # Kamenashi (cameo) # Kamemiya (cameo) # Captain Kame (cameo) # Kurikan (cameo) # Derude (cameo) # Chourou (cameo) # Brieza (cameo) # Okuni (cameo) # Eromes (cameo) # Leukocyte King (cameo) # Kitaooji Daigorou (cameo) # Dragon Leader (cameo) # Heidi (cameo) # Mahha Noriko (cameo) # Mosquito Amanto (cameo) # Hanano Saki (cameo) # Zenzou's Father (cameo) # Fireman Chief (cameo) # Tatsumi (cameo) # Nezumya (cameo) # Oiwa (cameo) # Rei (cameo) # Kanemaru (cameo) # War-san & Ner-san Trivia Category:Episodes